What should we toast to?
by Baby24-Misery
Summary: Sara and Catherine decide to get drunk. Catherine mentions how Kelly Gordon came to visit Nick. Sara flips out…and there’s Nick also…NS, a bit of WC, and SaraCath friendship


Diclaimer: I own nothing! Trust me! Nothing at all! All CBS!

Summary: Sara and Catherine decide to get drunk. Catherine mentions how Kelly Gordon came to visit Nick. Sara flips out…and there's Nick also…NS, a bit of WC, and Sara/Cath friendship

* * *

**What should we toast to?**

Both, Catherine and Sara had a tough case to solve. Sara was working alone on a case involving a 16year old girl who ran away from home and was found raped and dead in a cinema. The thing that was even more disturbing was that her parents were so ashamed of that, that they've sent a relative to come and claim her body.

Catherine on the other hand worked with Warrick on a case involving a mentally sick husband who took his son and his wife to the car, locked the door, and drove them over a cliff. The husband was alive when the ambulance came there, but he died when they were trying to find out what happened. The part that made everything worse was that the ambulance took him to the hospital where Tina worked.

So, now, Sara was sitting in the locker room, staring ahead. She hasn't heard Catherine come in.

"Hey, tough case?" – she asked going over to her locker.

Sara jumped in her seat, her eyes finding Cath.

"God, you scared me."

"Yeah, I noticed. What's up?"

Sara stood up, opening her locker as well.

"Ah. The usual. What about you? "

Catherine sighed and sat on the bench. Although, she wasn't that close with Sara, she felt the need to spill her guts.

"Well, the case was a tough one, but there was something else. I met Warrick's wife."

Sara was seriously surprised by that admission. Although she had her doubts about Catherine's feelings for Warrick, she never thought that Catherine will be so blunt about it.

"Tina? Really? And what's the general opinion?"

"She's nice." – Catherine quietly answered holding her jacket tightly.

Sara sat next to her, trying to figure out what to say. However, Catherine beat her to it.

"Hey, what are you doing now?"

"Ahm..I'm going home to sleep." – she replied confused.

"No, you're not. You and I are going to get drunk." – Catherine said with determination and a smile.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" – Sara started to stutter. The last time she got drunk, she almost lost her job.

"Come on. I know you need it too. Let's go to the liquor store and buy something, and than we can go to my place.

"What about Lindsey?"

"She's with my sister for the week." – Catherine said with raised eyebrows. She saw that Sara was changing her mind, and she took her silence as a positive answer. – "Great, come on!"

Sara nodded her head and grabbed her jacket following Catherine. They were walking through the hallways, figuring out what will be their drink of choice for the day. Sara burst into laughter when Catherine suggested that they make cocktails by them selves.

"Come on, maybe we will be able to make the first three, but after that, I'm scared to even think what they will look like. Or taste like."

"You're right. We need to use something that doesn't need much preparation." – she started to think again while Sara nudged her a bit.

"Look, why don't we just buy wine? I think it's pretty safe."

"Yes. You're a genius. But, let's use the one with high percentage of alcohol."

She was stopped by the sound of a male voice.

"High percentage of alcohol? I hope you're not planning of burning something down?"

Sara smiled at the man who walked behind them.

"No, Nick, we're not planning on burning something down."

"No, so what's the alcohol for? If it's something women related I don't want to know." – he raised his arms showing discomfort, a motion that made both of the women laugh.

"No, it's nothing like that. We're going to my place to have a few drinks."

Sara hid her smile behind her hand. The fact Catherine avoided to say that they are going to get trashed, amused her.

"A few drinks, ha? So, this is a girl's night…in?" – he muttered.

"Something like that. And no boys allowed. Sorry, Nick." – Catherine said as Nick's eyes went to Sara. She was biting on her lip, thinking how it wouldn't be all that bad if Nick came. But, she just threw him an apologizing look. She knew that Catherine wanted to talk about Warrick, and with Nick she wouldn't be able to.

"Well, that isn't very nice of you." – Nick pouted casing Sara to bite her lip even more. Again, she remained quiet.

"You'll survive. Come one, Sara, we have to go shopping. Bye!" – she waved to Nick, as he simply smiled. He was really curious to see how those women act when are drunk.

Catherine walked towards her car saying to Sara how it would be easier to take her car. Sara can sleep there and they both can return for their shift together.

So, now they were driving to the liquor store near Catherine's house, both in their own thoughts. They picked up a few bottles of wine, some snacks, and drove to Cath's house.

"Make yourself at home." – she pointed to the couch as she went to the bedroom to change her clothes. Luckily Sara had a track suit in her locker, so she decided that it would be good to change into that.

"Hey, Cath, I'm gonna use your bathroom." – she yelled so Catherine can hear her, and went to change. When she got out, she saw that Catherine already prepared their snacks and their wine.

"Well, it's not much, but it will serve the purpose."

"I agree. So, should we toast to something?" –Sara asked accepting the glass from Catherine.

"Well, I think it would be only fair if we toast to the newlyweds."

Sara raised her eyebrow and almost snorted. But, Catherine seriously raised her glass.

"To Warrick and Tina. Let their marriage be as happy as my was with Eddie."  
Sara smiled, but she took a sip.

"So, tell me. Why there was never anything between you and Warrick? I mean, neither of you seem as the type who wouldn't act on their emotions."

Catherine sighed, spinning the glass in her hand.

"Well, I don't know. I mean, I guess I just expected that he will always be there, and how the time will come eventually. God, I was wrong. You know what he told me?"

Sara just motioned for Cath to continue.

"He said that after Nick's kidnapping he realized that life was short."

"And that was the reason why he had to get married?" – Sara asked shocked. That excuse almost sounded as bad as the one Grissom gave her_: I don't know what to do about this._ But she wasn't going to say that.

"Yeah. That's' what he said." – she gulped down the rest of her wine and took Sara's empty glass. She filled them both up and raised hers again.

"Your turn."

"I guess we should make a toast to Nick. For staying alive for us. Now, there's a guy who doesn't take things for granted." – she softly said. Catherine nodded and excepted the toast as she took a sip.

"Yeah, and he's still single." – Sara almost choked on her drink raising her head.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I'm just saying that since he's been through hell it wouldn't be surprising for him to act strange or wild."

"Yeah, you're right. He really is strong. I have to say, I'm jealous. I don't know how I would act in his position." – she shook her head.

"Neither do I. But to tell you the truth, I don't think I would survive that long. I mean, I would blow my brains much sooner." – Catherine admitted watching Sara's face who showed pain. – "What?"

"Ha? Oh, nothing. It's just all so unbelievable. It all seems like a bad dream now."

"I'm sure Nick doesn't feel that way." – she took a deep breath trying to decide if she should tell Sara what she knew. Finally she decided to tell her the little information. – "Did you know that Kelly Gordon got out?"

Sara dropped her glass spilling a few drops of wine on Catherine's carpet.  
"Oh, God, Catherine, I'm so sorry! I'll clean this up."- she got up, and went to the kitchen to grab a few paper towels and club soda. She returned not meeting Catherine's stare and she started to rub the stain frantically. Catherine's stare got more intense as she grabbed Sara's hand.

"She came to see him in the lab."

Sara stopped cleaning and she finally raised her head. Her eyes showed anger, and her breathing got more accelerated, some from anger, some from the cleaning.

"Warrick told me today that she came to see him a week ago. Nick hasn't told him what exactly did she want, and he didn't ask."

"I can't believe this. As if he hasn't been through enough." – her voice was trembling as she was still gripping the towel.

Catherine saw Sara's eyes and suddenly her problem seemed unimportant. Maybe Warrick had a point; life was too short. There's no point to dwell on lost chances.

"You know what?" – Catherines voice showed that she had an idea.

"What?"

"I think we made a mistake. I think we should call Nick to join us."

Sara looked more than surprised. But, after her initial shock came worry. She already had three glasses of wine, and her emotions were staring to slip. She was afraid of what she would say if Nick came there. But, as she was thinking, Cath already took her cell phone and dialed Nick's number.

"Catherine, maybe he's asleep."

"Well, we'll see." – she smiled and after a few rings he answered.

"Yeah."

"Hey, Nick, It's Cath. I hope I didn't wake you up."

"No, you didn't. What's up? Shouldn't you be getting trashed with Sara?" – he chuckled at the thought.

"Nick, women don't get trashed." – she scolded him while Sara smiled.

"My mistake. So, what's up?"

"Well, Sara and I were talking, and we realized that we were way too rude for not inviting you to join us. So, I'm trying to correct my mistake. So, what do you say; wanna come over and join the party?"

Sara was staring at Catherine admiring her bluntness And she was trying to read her face to see what Nick was saying. She reflected Catherine's smile when she raised he thumb up.

"Excellent! See you in a half an hour!" – she hung up and tossed the phone to the couch. – "Well, while we wait, what do you say if we make another toast. Just be careful with my carpet."

"I'm sorry. You just took me by surprise. So, it's your turn. What should we toast to?

"How about we toast to Brass? He also had a tough time." – she referred to the shooting.

"I agree. To Jim Brass!" – they drank and talked some more about stupid things, feeling more relaxed when they heard a door bell. Sara stiffened, and Catherine raised her eyebrow in surprise.

"Jumpy, are we? It's just Nick."

"Yeah, that's the problem." – she muttered under her breath, fixing her shirt .

Catherine missed Sara's last sentence as she walked to the door swinging a bit. She opened them wide letting him in.

"Come in, come in, my wonderful friend! Ooh, I see you're bearing gifts. Let me take that." – she grabbed two bottles of wine he was holding and went to put them in the fridge. Nick closed the doors behind him and noticed Sara sitting on the floor.

"Well, I wasn't expecting to see you already under the table, Sar." – he chuckled and sat next to her.

"Funny, Nick. It's more comfortable this way. We can stretch our legs." – she smiled at him noticing how great he looked. He obviously showered and changed. He took his leather jacket off. And even if she liked his shirt, she really loved his jacket. Or better yet, how he looked in a jacket.

"What ever you say." – he noticed Catherine approaching with a glass and a new bottle of wine.

"I put yours in the fridge, so it can chill a bit. But, you won't be disappointed with this also." – she poured him a glass. She took his jacket to hang it on to hanger and she stopped.

"Oooo, this is the jacket."– she smiled causing Sara's eyebrow to shot up.

"What?" – he asked confused.

Catherine tried to stifle a smirk, but failed. She was already a bit tipsy, so she had no problem saying what was on her mind.

"Sara, have I told you about the case Nick was working with Vega?"

"No. You haven't" – Sara looked over at Nick, but he shrugged. Obviously he had no idea what Cath was talking about.

"Well, there was a case involving a latino woman, who was killed and decapitated. And the best part was that the murderer used the lyrics of the song to kill her. You know, life imitating art." – she stopped talking to take a sip. Nick chucked seeing how Catherine stopped the story not finishing it. Sara waited for a punch line, but Cath continued to sip her drink. Nick decided to help her out.

"And how is that related to my jacket?"

"Huh?" – she asked confused.

"I don't know…you were telling the story!" – Nick laughed causing Sara to laugh as well.

"Oh, yeah. You looked hot." – she simply shrugged, but raised her head when she heard Sara cough. Sara was sipping her drink, but Cath's statement made her choke on her drink. Nick looked also surprised, with Caths statement, but with Sara's reaction as well.

"I looked hot?"

"Yes, you did. Seriously, Sara, you should've seen him. The bad boy routine, and when he started to speak Spanish…well, let me tell you, our baby Nicky became a man."

Nick was laughing while Sara was gaping. She knew Cath was straightforward, but this was beyond her imagination.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" – she simply asked.

"I'm just surprised." – she muttered taking another sip trying to hide the redness in her cheeks.

"I appreciate a nice looking man when I see one. What? You don't think Nick looks hot?" – she saw Sara's discomfort, and she wanted to put some more pressure on her. It had nothing to do with her being bitchy. She just wanted to put the end to the banter and flirtation between the two of them. The attraction was there. The problem was that both of them were too dense to actually act upon it. She on the other hand had no problems with speaking her mind. Especially after a couple of glasses of wine. And one bad experience which was a result of the same thing…

So she returned Sara's stare and waited for her to answer. Nick tried to hide the smirk on his face also waiting for Sara's response.

"I..I already told you, I didn't see Nick than." – Sara managed to get out.

"That wasn't the question and you know it! Come on! It's just us girls here. And Nick. And every guy likes to take a compliment. Right Nick?"

He just nodded motioning for Sara to answer.

"See? So, do you think Nick is hot?"

Sara knew there was no way out of this one, and she found the situation a bit funny also. It was like they were in junior high.

"Fine. Yes, I think Nick is hot."

"Well, thank you, Sara!" – Nick gently pushed her leaning towards her.

"You're welcome." – she muttered back, but enjoyed the closeness.

"So, since you just came here, it's your turn to make a toast. You see, we made that our ritual. Before each glass, we make a toast. And looky there our glasses are empty. Time to refill."

Nick took the glass from her hands and tried to think what he should toast to.

"Well, what did you toast to before I came, so I can know what I can skip."

Sara and Catherine exchanged looks, what was obvious to Nick.

"Well, first we toasted to the newlyweds." – Cath started. – "That was mine, if you didn't notice."

Nick glanced at Sara who just shrugged. It was obvious that the alcohol was affecting Catherine, because she would never admit that sober.

"Than Sara made a toast to you." – Sara blushed feeling Nick's eyes on her. It wasn't a look of mock; it was the look which told her that he knows why they toasted to him.

"Than Brass, I think. Come one, it's your turn:"

Nick sighed raising his glass up. They mirrored his action.

"I make a toast to two most beautiful and smart women who made an impact to my life and who I will remember for the rest of my life. To you two." – Nick said with a smile. Catherine nodded and took a sip, while Sara put her glass to the floor, and got up.

"Excuse me." – her voice cracked and she ran to the bathroom.

"What did I say?" – Nick asked worried.

Catherine was staring at the closed door of the bathroom but turned her head as she heard Nick speak.

"Look, Warrick told me about Kelly visiting you last week. And I told Sara. She kind of freaked out. And I guess you mentioning the rest of your life didn't help."

Nick sighed and ran his hand through his newly grown hair. Cath never took her eyes of him as she was trying to read his emotions. She knew that Nick was upset also, but she knew it has nothing to do with Warrick telling the story about Kelly Gordon.

He looked up apologetically.

"Go ahead. I'm sure she went to the bathroom. Second door on the right."

"Thanks, Cath." – he got up and went to find Sara.

Nick slowly approached the closed doors and took deep breath. He wasn't thinking when he toasted, but he meant it. And he was going to try to make her see his way.

He knocked on the door, but no response. However he could Sara crying on the other side and it broke his heart. The other feeling he had was confusion. Why was she so upset…?

He knocked again.

"Cath, just give me a minute." – Sara muttered through her tears.

"Sara…it's me. Just open the door please. I need to talk to you… Please." – he placed an ear to the door trying to hear if she was going to open them. He heard slow footsteps and he backed away a bit.

Sara wiped away her tears but the more she tried to erase the signs of her crying, the bigger the mark was. Her eyes were puffy, her cheeks red. However, she knew that Nick is not going to go away, so she decided to let him in. It's not like Cath didn't told him why she had the meltdown. She opened the door and went back to her safe place. She sat down next to the bathtub and started to play with the handkerchief in her hand.

Nick watched her move and knew she was nervous. He sat next to her and they just sat there for a few minutes, before Sara spoke up.

"So, Cath told you?" – she thought that he was going to be mad. At Warrick, at Catherine and her as well. She was terrified that he was going to be mad at her…

"I'm sorry." – he whispered looking at his hands. Sara's head turned towards him, surprise in her eyes.

"For what?" – she was seriously confused. What did Cath told him…?

He turned to face but stopped when he saw he puffy eyes. That was disturbing for him, but he couldn't help but wonder were those tears for him, or was she just too emotional from the wine. Even he hated the fact she was crying, somewhere deep inside him something was wishing that those tears were for him…something. While watching her face he was trying to answer his question; what was that "something"?

He shook his thoughts away as he met Sara's questioning look.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Kelly Gordon coming to see me. I didn't mean to keep it a secret. I just…I don't know. I tried not to think about it." – he looked down in shame and Sara grabbed his hand.

"No, Nick. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have freaked out. You have right to privacy. You are not obligated to tell me..ah... tell us anything."

He was glad she grabbed his hand and he increased the pressure on it, simply because he liked the feeling of it, and he didn't want to let her go. The answer to his question was coming through quickly…way too quickly.

"Sara. I wanted to tell YOU. I've been meaning to, but somehow we are never alone anymore." – his eyes made a statement and Sara tried to understand the exact meaning of it.

"Yeah…we're not. But, I guess that's just because no one wants to leave you out of their sight." – she chuckled and tugged her hair behind her ear.

"They are not very tactical, I have to say. The attention is sometimes good, but sometimes is just a bit too much. However…" – he chucked at the irony. – "No one seemed to notice Kelly Gordon walk in the lab."

Sara stiffened immediately as her jaw tightened. Flashes from that interrogation went through her head. And she was curious how Kelly looked like now…her next thought involved another girl whose name started with the letter "K". Nick was always a knight in shining armor, and she was scared that he will try to "save" Kelly Gordon from her life. And get hurt again.

"What is it?" – Nick gently asked seeing Sara's struggle.

"Nothing. It's just that I really hate that woman."

Nick was confused.

"I didn't know you have met her." – the details from the investigation were not familiar to him. He really didn't want to know how close, or how far they were to rescue him. He was just glad that they did.

"Yeah. I was handling the investigation with Brass." – she managed to get out. Her voice trailed at the end and now Nick needed to know more.

"And?"

"Look, Nick, it's not important. It's just that it's better that I haven't seen her."

Anger was radiating from Sara's eyes, and he figured out why Cath told him that Sara freaked out. He took her hand again and just caressed the upper side. The motion was soothing and Sara's breathing normalized. She closed her eyes trying to calm down while Nick was even closer to the answer to his question. He moved towards her and threw one hand over her shoulders bringing her closer. She started to lose herself again and started to cry. She buried her head on his shoulders and just cried. The thought of him in that coffin, the fact that she almost lost him…everything was crashing on her. Especially the fact that he was hugging her gently. The man she almost lost was trying to calm her down.

Not thinking Nick started to place small kisses on Sara's hair, bringing his lips closer to her face with every kiss. Her forehead, her temple, her cheek. With each kiss her sobs became more silent. Her nose, her chin. Finally he muffled her sobs with a real kiss. Sara moaned as she felt Nick's lips on hers, salty from her tears. The sensation was incredible. Without further thinking she started to kiss him back, surprising herself and Nick as well. His hands were tangled in her hair, and she was grabbing his shirt as well. A few minutes later they separated, both of them breathing heavily. Sara was too afraid to look him in the eyes and he was closer to the answer to his question than ever. The answer finally came to him when she lifted her head and met his eyes…He had feelings for Sara. Strong feelings he won't be able to hide. Not after this kiss.

"Why did you cry, Sara?" – he whispered. He needed to know. Was it the alcohol, or was it something else?

"I don't want to see you hurt. You've been through so much." – she explained herself rationally.

"Why else?"

"Because she had no right to disturb you. Not when you tried to find your life again." – again she rationalized things. However her eyes were showing something more, and Nick pushed again.

"Why else, Sara?"

"Because I cried so much on that night…because I almost lost you."

"Because I'm your friend?" – he carefully asked. He didn't want to feel misled. He needed to know the truth, even if it hurt. Sara felt like her head was spinning. From the wine. From Nick's kisses. From his questions…

"Yes. Because you're my friend." – he choked out knowing how she was lying. The disappointment was evident in Nick's eyes and he pulled himself back a bit. However, he knew it wasn't fair to Sara. He had no right to expect anything from her. She was drunk, and the kisses were just a comfort for her.

"Well, Sara. I am your friend. And don't worry; you're never going to lose me. And I meant it back there. I'm never going to forget you."

She felt her eyes tear again, and the idea of losing Nick came back into her mind. He was speaking like he was going somewhere…that shifted something inside her.

"Why are you talking like this?"

"What do you mean?" – he was confused.

"Why are you talking about these things…why I would I lose you? Why would I forget you? I don't want you to forget me? I don't want to come into that situation…"

"Sara, calm down." – he stopped her and caught her eyes again. She acted on impulse this time, and grabbed his face with both hands and brought Nick's lips to hers. The kiss was desperate; she wanted to bring him closer than it was possible. Nick responded to her kisses, how could he not? His heart was that "something" which was telling him that Sara needs to feel something more for him. Because he felt something more for her. The rational side of him wanted her to stop, to end this. He enjoyed her kisses more than he could've ever imagined. How will he be able to go through days without them?

"Sara…please, don't do this." – he begged her, but she wasn't ready to stop yet. She claimed his lips again and he responded hungrily tangling his hands in her hair again. It was a fixation.

"Sara…what are we doing?" – he managed to ask in between kisses. Suddenly she stopped she looked away. She felt embarrassed because of her actions. He on the other hand was tired of hiding. – "Sara, look at me. Is this because of everything: me getting kidnapped, you drinking? Or is it…?"

She looked scared as he left the rest of the sentence unsaid. She knew what the rest was. It was the answer to his question…

"Nick. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump on you like that."

"I'm not mad. I just need the truth, Sara."

"I'm not that drunk…" – she started and Nick didn't want to interrupt her. – "Ahm…I'm not that upset about Kelly Gordon. Well, I am…but it's not because of you. It's her. She is the one who has no right…" – she started to ramble and Nick stopped her with a squeeze of his hand. His mouth was so dry that he was convinced he lost his voice. He just waited…

"I don't want to be without you." – she managed to get out quietly looking away from him. Afraid to look at him. If she had looked at him, she would see a small smile dance in the corner of his lips.

"Sara…" – she was still looking away. – "I don't want to be without you also."

That got her attention, and she looked into his eyes, only now seeing the smile and relief on his face.

"You don't?" – her question sounded to surprised that it made Nick chuckle. He threw his arm around her shoulder again and brought his mouth to her ear.

"No, as a matter of fact, I know I want to be only with you."

His breath sent a shiver down her spine and she felt goose bumps on her skin. A feeling she hasn't had in a long time. She smiled and looked at him.

"You know it would be hard to do that. Work would be difficult. There are people you still need to see."

He laughed from the heart for the first time after a long time. And it felt good.

"I guess it would be a bit difficult…well, than I'm gonna just have to satisfy with the fact that I'm going to see you and be with you alone. Ah, well, life IS hard…" – he sighed as Sara smacked him in the chest. – "And it hurts. Damn, Sidle, when did you develop a mean right hook?"

It felt good to joke around like that. But it felt better to be lying in each other's arms. Neither of them knew how long they stayed that way until they heard knocking and Cath's voice.

"Hey, you guys? I don't want to disturb you, but you see you are in there for some time now…and although I am worried I have another problem also…and that is that you two are in the bathroom, and I had a lot of wine, and now my bladder is calling my name."

Nick and Sara started to laugh and got up in the same time. Sara looked at herself in the mirror while Nick opened the door.

"Thank God! Is everything…OK?" – she looked at Sara who was smiling at her.

"Everything is fine, Cath. We're going to leave you alone." – she chuckled seeing how Catherine was already jumping from one leg to another. It was obvious she waited till the last possible moment to get them.

"I appreciate it." – she closed the door behind her in relief.

Nick and Sara went to the living room and saw how Cath finished that bottle of wine alone, and she opened another one.

"Well, no surprise that she needed to go to the bathroom." – Nick motioned to the empty bottle. He poured himself and Sara another glass of wine and he sat next to her on the couch.

"You know, this is much more comfortable that the bathroom floor."

"Oh, yeah, I agree." – she smiled and laid back resting her head on Nick's shoulder. They were sitting like that not hearing Catherine get out of the bathroom.

"What the hell did you two do in my bathroom?" – she blurted out with a laugh. – "You go there upset, and now you two are all cuddly on my couch. You better tell me the truth and don't make me get my ASL out of the car."

Sara laughed along with Nick who poured Cath another glass of wine. She observed them still waiting on the answer.

"Why don't we make a toast?" – Nick suggested handing Cath her glass.

"OK…what should we toast to?" – she carefully stated.

"To Sara and I!" – he gently said looking over at Sara who was trying to hide her smirk. Cath shifted her look from Sara to Nick and nodded with a smile.

"To Sara and you." – she lifted her glass and took a sip. She observe Nick taking a sip also and leaning towards Sara giving her a little kiss. The scene was so sweet that Cath almost sighed. When he moved back, she caught Sara's eyes and raised her eyebrow. Sara blushed in an instant causing Cath to laugh.

"It was the story about Nick in his leather jacket, right? That's why you're with him? " – she joked.

"Oh, yeah, that was the crucial point." – Sara also joked while Nick was the one blushing.

"OK, than. So happy end for the two of you. Now…let's talk about Warrick and Tina. Raise a glass if you don't like the idea of them." – she raised her glass and Nick and Sara started to laugh. However, both of them raised their glasses also. To share Catherine's opinion, but to toast each other also.

THE END

A/N – OK, I'm having a writers block for my other two stories. :) However, this was something I was playing with.

Tell me what you think!


End file.
